From Stalker To Boyfriend edited and revised
by Shazi-Chan
Summary: Kairi, the new girl of radiant high as stalked by an over friendly Bruentte-bird, much to the displeasure of his other half Silver-bird. mild language in later chapters, Shonen-ai
1. The New Kid

Kairi:

"Say hi to the new kid." The teacher sighed; I stared at the class through my fringe, awaiting their reply

"Hi" they all muttered, they were rather displeased about having a new person in their class, they'd probably been a tight group for a few years now.

"Find a seat girl," The teacher, Mr. Even, grunted at me. I doubt he'd even check to see what my name was, "over by the love birds'll do," he dismissed me. I glanced over the room to find whom he'd referred to as the 'love birds'.

By 'love birds,' Mr. Even meant a pair of guys seated up the back end of the room, arms around each other in a manner that gave off strong vibes of homosexuality. Nothing against the gay society or anything like that but I was slightly nauseated by their touchy-feely stuff.

No matter how much I tried not to look at them or stare, I kept looking over and the couple. One was brunette and the other had the most unusual hair colour I'd seen before, silver.

As Mr. Even paced at the front of the room blabbering on about biology I was tapped on the shoulder by the person on the other side of me. I flinched slightly before turning to see a small blond girl wanting my attention.

"What's your name?" she cocked her head to the side, causing her hair to slide around her shoulder.

"Kairi" I replied quickly, I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I hate being shy around new people. She smiled at me.

"I'm Naminé," she pointed to herself. Naminé pointed to everyone in the room and told me their names in turn; I doubted I'd remember half of them.

She pointed to a red head sitting just in front of the love birds. "That's Axel" She began explaining, "He's one of the popular guys at school. He's also dating Roxas, who's a year level below us. He looks remarkably like Brunette-bird over there, only he's dirty blond and his hair's styled a little differently." I'm sure I'd see this Roxas somewhere; it's only a fairly small school.

After what seemed like hours the bell finally rang signaling the end of the most boring class I'd ever had to sit through. At least I had someone to talk to though.

"Do I honestly care" I heard part of a conversation between Axel and, whom I assumed by Naminé first love bird nickname, Silver-bird, "Sora's ass can't be ignored for too long y'know" he flicked his hair out of his face. I must admit, he looked gay.

"Yet I managed to stay away from Roxy's for the whole lesson" Axel sighed

"That's only because he wasn't there" Silver-bird teased, they passed by and I caught no more of their little debate.

"Not everyone here is gay" Naminé appeared suddenly at my side

"Whoa, where did you come from?" I almost leaped in surprise and Naminé giggled softly

"Only the cutest guys at this school are gay," she continued, completely ignoring my question, "What have you got next?" She leaned over and investigated my stuff.

"What're you doing?" I demanded.

"Don't worry, I'll ignore anything personal" she replied pulling out the copy of the timetable I'd been given earlier that morning. "Advanced art!" She smiled at the yellow highlighted code for my subject.

"Big class?" I asked, I hoped it wasn't.

"Nope," she handed me back the timetable, "just me," she paused, "and now, you" She smiled again. By the way she was acting I suspected she's been lonely throughout school. Her interpersonal skills were, lacking to say it nicely, and she was a little bit obnoxious, but apart from that she was really sweet.

"Sounds like a good class" I grinned, I spotted the area where my locker was and headed towards it "ah no offence or anything Nam," I started to say but she cut me off before I could continue

"I'm so sorry, I'm being obnoxious aren't I. I really am sorry, I don't have many friends, and not many people talk to me. But you looked really nice so I though, maybe, we could be friends," she began to babble on with apologies and how she wasn't really that good with people, as I retrieved my things from my locker and stuffed what I didn't back in.

"Nam, relax my best friend Selphie has the same problem," I cut her off this time. She blinked in confusion for a few seconds.

"Did you call me Nam?" she was surprised.

"Yeah, it's customary to shorten a friend's name," I replied, "Isn't it?"

"Yeah it is," she hesitated slightly; almost as if she was afraid to say it, "Kai," I smiled at her.

"Looks like you already have your stuff so let's get going" I pointed to her sketch pad and began to walk down the hall

"Yeah" She followed for a few seconds before taking the led and taking me to the right classroom.


	2. Little Bit

Sora:

Lunch time at Radiant High is a very scheduled thing. I sit in amongst the trees with my two best friends Tidus and Yuffie, and things get kind homosexual from there

"Isn't Riku the sweetest piece of man-candy you've ever seen?" I asked Yuffie. I lied; I said things became a kid of homosexual at this point, but in truth, try really homosexual.

Riku, my current boyfriend, really was gorgeous. Perfect in almost every way, his eyes, smile, physique, and even that hair was fantastic.

"Yes Sora he is" Yuffie agreed half heartedly, a very common response from her; I asked a similar question almost everyday. I decide to once again not take any notice; she was like that with most of my boyfriends. She did have a right though, she is my best friend.

"Sora you're gonna make me sick" Tidus gagged, I knew he was kidding. He may have been strait but Tidus was my other best friend and he was the one who'd introduced me to Riku in the first place.

"Remember what you said about Leon?" Yuffie asked lazily, I paused for a second, knowing full well the things I'd said about Leon and picked one I thought was appropriate.

"What, that is I stayed with him any longer he'd turn me strait?" I asked innocently

"No," She replied, she knew as well as I did what I'd said about Leon, "he was the 'hottest piece of man-chilly you've ever tasted" she poked me in the ribs playfully.

"That," I scoffed, "was ages ago." I waved my hand in the gayest way I could

"A week Sora," Yuffie sighed.

"And Cloud a month before that," Tidus teased me; it's a real shame he's strait, he's so cute.

"The cutest ass you've ever molested" Yuffie imitated me, very poorly might I add

"You're just jealous because you don't get a balanced diet, so to speak," I pouted and Yuffie hugged me.

"Yeah, sure" She laughed. We sat there laughing for a few minutes before a question burning in the back of my mind came forward and out my mouth.

"Have you guys seen the new girl?" the question was completely random and off topic, but I still had to say it. There was just something about that red head that struck me.

"No why?" Tidus asked dully, there's only one girl who interested him and two who's opinions he'd actually listen too, Yuna and Yuffie.

"She was in biology this morning and sat next to us" I shrugged, by us I meant Riku and me.

"You noticed a girl?" Yuffie was suddenly interested in what I had to say.

"In the presence of Riku?" Tidus added

"Yeah she seemed kind of lonely, especially since that Naminé girl was talking to her" I shrugged, she really did seem lonely, and Vexen not introducing her to anyone didn't help either.

"Sora, girl and Riku." Yuffie said slowly, trying to add the three together. Another thing they like to do id come up with equations that involve me, my current boyfriend and something else, usually my ex, to add up and make sense of.

"Does not compute" Tidus laughed, that was the first time I'd heard that answer usually it had something to do with me, or my boyfriend, attacking my ex.

"What?" I frowned at them; I knew they were picking on me. They exchanged looks then nodded

"You're not," Yuffie started the question,

"Turning strait on us?" Tidus finished for her.

"No." still frowning, I shook my head slightly. It was just our luck the bell rang at that moment, cutting our conversation short. Yuffie pointed at me

"This conversation isn't over Sora, we discuss this later." She ordered, and of course her being Yuffie there was no way out of it.


	3. Stalked

Kairi:

If it wasn't for Naminé I would've gotten completely lost. Radiant high's not a really big school, but with three buildings and a library three stories high, it's easy to get lost in.

I had most of my classes with Naminé which made it easy to get around; unfortunately I have almost every class with Brunette-bird too. The only class I don't have with Naminé, Brunette-bird's in it. That and I was attacked by some other girls demanding I abandon Naminé and be friends with them instead.

Brunette-bird keeps staring at me in class, it's really creepy. He even followed me to the library; luckily Mr. Ienzo the librarian chased him away. The only seat left in the computer class was next to him and Mr. Dilan has this disorder that means he can't recognises people faces so I'm stuck here till the end if the year.

Saturday afternoon was the best time to meet up with Selphie. Unfortunately the others were really busy and couldn't catch up. We sat at our little café in the city drinking coffee.

"So, how was it?" Selphie asked as soon as we'd sat down with our coffees. First week of my time at a new school and I only had one way to describe it.

"Weird" I replied, then took a sip of my coffee. Two sugars, white is how I liked it.

"Well what's been happening?" She asked while stirring her fourth sugar into hers, I'm not sure how many she has in hers but I usually lose count around twenty. I swallowed my mouthful

"Well," I replied, "I think I'm being stalked" that's what it's called when some gay guy follows you to the library I'm guessing. I still don't understand what it is that made him follow me but I'm so glad Mr. Ienzo chased him off.

"Oh my god by who?" She demanded, pouring another three sugars into her coffee, which brought the count up to seven.

This was turning out like the time when that Pence kid a year below me decide he's fell in love with me, only he also wanted to be a professional photographer and I humoured him by dating him for a month or so. Though Pence is adorable and we're still friends.

"A gay guy" I shrugged in replied. Brunette-bird's gay, he probably only wants to be friends anyway.

"No" Selphie contradicted leaning forward, she sounded awed

"Yes" I imitated her, she was acting just like those blond bimbo's you see on TV, only she's brunette

"Serious?" She squeaked as she drew back. I was expecting her to say 'totally'

"Uh huh" I nodded. Selphie was so funny in conversations like this.

"Wow" she breathed and stared off into space for a few seconds, pouring in yet another two sugars, making nine so far. "How do you know he was gay?" she asked skeptically, stirring her eighth and nine sugars.

"If being smothered and groped by a silver haired hottie and enjoying it doesn't make him gay then please tell me what does," I replied,

"That's really weird" she took a sip of her coffee and screwed up her face.

"Too sweet?" I offered, it had to be.

"No way, too bitter," she poured in an extra four sugars, bringing the total up to thirteen.

"Ew" I replied with disgust. It was no wonder she was so hyperactive all the time. Thirteen sugars is a lot. I think her drink shifted from sugar in coffee to coffee in sugar.


	4. Introduction to Brunettebird

Sora:

This red- headed girl won't get out of my head. I don't even know her name and whatever it was that drove me to go to the library is a truly formidable force. Zexy the stupid librarian had a go at me about stalking. I so wasn't stalking her, did it look like I had binoculars and a camera.

The seat I left between that weird girl, Naminé in computer class and me was taken by her; I can't believe she friends with that freak too. If it wasn't for the stupid computer teacher's disorder she'd be sitting elsewhere for sure, stupid teachers. Luckily I had Tidus in that class, he'd keep me distracted hopefully.

"Babe, you haven't said anything" Riku draped his arms around my neck. We were sitting on the couch of a cozy little shop owned by Riku's aunt Jen*. Since Riku and I started dating Riku'd been finding all soughts of excuses to leave his house, namely because his father didn't approve of Riku dating boys.

"Sorry" I mumbled a small apology, and stared out the window. "Riku let go" I pushed him off me. He sat back in the couch and looked very unhappy. I wasn't in the mood for that, I just wanted to think.

"Babe?" he asked softly as I stood up and left the shop. I honestly don't know why, but I found myself walking across the road to the café and towards none other than the red-headed girl, and a friend of hers who, thankfully, wasn't Naminé. This wasn't going to get back to school, I noticed the red-heads lack of social interaction.

"Hey, I've seen you at school, but I never caught you name" my opening line was terrible, so bad in fact it made her friend start giggling manically. That really creeped me out.

"Kairi" she mumbled, blushing. Her face was almost as red as her hair which was very. I felt like an idiot standing there.

"I'm Sora" I replied, hope she remembers it "mind if I sit here?" I pointed to the empty chair. There was only two of them and they were seated and a table for three. I pondered for a brief moment if they were waiting for someone and quickly pushed it aside

"Sure, her friend giggled as she poured a sugar into her cup "I'm Selphie" She grinned as I sat down. I doubt I was going to remember her name, let alone see her again.

"You're in biology" I said to Kairi, she took a sip of her coffee; I was trying really hard to ignore her friends giggling, which was getting louder.

"Yeah I am." she confirmed, I already knew that anyway "We're cutting up rats soon aren't we?" She asked

"I don't know" I shrugged "I don't pay much attention to Mr. Even," I laughed at the thought of Riku and I in biology. I don't even know why I'm in that class.

"I noticed" she choked subtly; I don't think she enjoyed what Riku and I do in biology. Not that I really cared. She glanced over at her friend who giggled and put another sugar in her coffee.

I think she was a sugar addict on a sugar high, partly because she was putting in what I counted as her third sugar and judging by the way she wasn't paying attention to how many she put it, there was a lot more in it. Partly because she kept giggling, I most girls don't giggle that much, at least I hope not, I'm not entirely sure, I don't date girls.

* Jen is short for Jenova no Jennifer


	5. The Silverbird Swoops

Kairi:

"You're in Biology," Sora said plainly. More like a statement then a question. My question was, _'what the hell is he doing here?'_

"Yeah I am" I'm surprised he even noticed, especially with silver bird all over him "we're cutting up rats soon aren't we?" I asked, I highly doubted he knew that.

"I don't know" Bingo "I don't really pay much attention to Mr. Even" he laughed, no doubt what he and Silver-bird get up to, filled his mind. That made me gag; I tried to suppress it but only managed to make it look like a small choke.

"I noticed," I replied. I glanced over to Selphie in an attempt to somehow let her know what this guy was stalking me, but she was too sugar high to notice. She just giggled and put another one in her coffee.

"so, what do you think about cutting up rats?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in an unreasonably cute fashion. The same way Demyx did when he was confused, which made me ponder if all gays did that?

"I think it's terrible that we have to hack into the sweet things," I thought of my old rat lulu. I loved her so much but she bit my dad and had to be sent away to the lab

"Sweet?" he frowned, somewhat confused at my description. Funny how I seemed to look like the girl who'd scream when ever a rat was around but I wasn't.

"I owned a rat not long ago, her name was lulu" I began to start my story. I finished the last of my coffee and looked up to see none other then Brunette-bird's other half, missus or whatever gays called them, Silver-bird storming across the road and strait at us.

"Babe it's over" he screamed as he pushed Sora off his seat. This was turning from a catch up coffee with a friend to first conversation with my stalker to a gay's break up, in quick succession

"What?" Sora blinked, wide eyed with confusion. I hope he didn't hit his head. That could be disastrous. Silver-bird glared at me.

"Snooty little whore," He screwed up his face with anger. Which believe me isn't a good look for such a pretty face. He spun on heel 'hrumphed' and then stalked off with his hands on hips and chin raised high.

"hey, wait" Sora called after Silver-bird "excuse me" he stood up and replaced the chair Silver-bird had knocked down and sprinted after him. Selphie and I sat there for a good minute or so watching Brunette-bird chase Silver-bird down the next few blocks till they turned the corner and out of sight.

"Who was that?" Selphie picked up her coffee and took a sip, we were still in shock at the sudden escalation.

"My stalker" I replied with a fake smile on my face

"Ah." she nodded and placed her coffee back on the table, we were both still staring blankly at where the love birds disappeared, maybe not the love birds anymore. "And the other one?"

"His boyfriend" I shrugged "Right, that homework you needed help with" I quickly changed the subject. Selphie always needed help with her homework anyway.


	6. Heart Stopped For a Few Seconds

Sora:

I'd lost Riku down the street, he'd turned a corner and when I followed him around he was nowhere. I'd imagine Axel had come and got him, he and Roxas would look after Riku. By now I'd say he was very upset and close to tears, which I'm sure wasn't a good look for him.

I greeted Kairi in the hallway the next day and her weird little friend.

"Hi Kairi," I waved, I thought for a second, normally knew the other girl's name but it seemed to have slipped my mind for a moment. "Hi," I said to her, it was impolite to not say anything to her.

"Hi" she managed to squeak back. It was a response at least; I'd been ignored by girl before. She hid behind her sketch pad, which for some reason always seemed to be nearby. Come to think of it I don't think I've ever seen her without it, she carried it around like a I wear my crown necklace.

"What class have you got now" Kairi asked cautiously, I glanced down at my books. I had grabbed the right ones but I'd plainly forgotten what class I even had.

"System engineering with Mr. Highwind" I replied, a class supposed to teach students things like how to piece together a car and the like. Instead it ended up as either Mr. Highwind blabbing on about aircrafts or the class build stupid thing using the welder and the scrap metal we'd found.

My favourite was Tidus's chair. He's made a desk chair (one of the spinny ones) into some sought of motorized contraption that we sometimes raced through the work shed.

"I have art," she replied "One guess who that's with" she, of course, was referring to the vicious looking teacher Ms. Elenar, and I assure she's truly frightening, the stuff of night terrors. We laughed at her joke for a few seconds before we heard Ms. Elenar screeching down the hallway.

"Enough chit chat girls, there's art to be made!" Kairi and Naminé (I remembered her name) cringed, then grimaced

"We'll see you around" Kairi usher Naminé away hurriedly. I probably should be heading to my own class, Tidus was probably worried I'd gotten lost. I spun round and ran into someone causing me to fall over and drop everything I ha din my hands

"Sorry" I heard the mesmerising voice of none other then the most gorgeous person I'd ever laid eyes upon, namely Vincent. Vincent was in his final year of school, you recall me asking Yuffie earlier that Riku was the sweetest piece of man-candy I'd ever seen, yeah, well he was nothing compared to this guy. He was the pinnacle of perfection, everything about him screamed flawless. Unfortunately for me he was strait and unfortunately for everyone else he'd been heart broken or three years.

Lucrecia, his girlfriend at the time, was brutally murdered and her step-father Hojo was found guilty, unfortunately he pleaded insanity and avoided jail and instead was sent to an insane asylum. Much to the dismay of poor Vincent. As far as I'd heard Hojo was due out some time soon, making Vincent a little more spaced out then usual, which was probably why he'd ran into me.

"I heard you talking to her," he nodded towards Kairi "I never picked you for a ladies man" he smiled painfully. I don't care how painful that smile was, I was breath taken. I kept my cool, just enough to prevent me from melting into a puddle of Sora gloop at his feet, and smiled back at him. I'm pretty sure that my heart stopped for a few seconds.

I'm pretty sure.


	7. Hollow High, Radiant High

Kairi:

"He knows my name," Naminé was almost in tears, "and he used it" she hugged her books tightly. I'd noticed throughout last week no one at this school actually referred to Naminé by her name. Instead they called her 'freak' or 'sketch' and they'd often deliberately knock her over, however the next time the later happened whoever it is, is going to get a taste of there own shit, coz I'm gonna shove their head that far up their own ass they'll never see daylight again.

"That's great," I grinned, and she nodded enthusiastically "I wish he'd stay away from me," I mumbled under my breath

"What?" Naminé asked

"Never mind" I shrugged her off "I'm meeting my friends from Hollow High later, do you want to come?" I changed the subject, brilliantly might I add, because her eyes lit up with delight and Brunette-bird was quickly forgotten.

"And meet people?" she inquired. Poor thing probably didn't go out much. She obviously never really had anyone to go and meet with.

"Well yeah," I rolled my eyes, "I doubt I'd be allowed to not introduce you to my friends" I know for a fact they'd make their way to Radiant High to meet the girl who was keeping me sane at this school if it came to it. Lead by Aerith of course.

"Yes!" she squealed, throwing her arm around me in a tight hug. She threw herself at me pretty hard and although she was small she had enough weigh behind her to knock me over. We sat laughing on the floor for a good minute or two with our books scattered around us because Naminé had dropped her when she went to hug me and I fell over and dropped mine.

"Girls, your art is waiting" s. Elenar thundered down the hallway. Naminé and I cringed and the grabbed our thing and hurried to the classroom.

----

"Ladies this is Naminé" I arrived at our café, Seventh Heaven and showed her to my friends. My friends from Hollow High were like my family, we'd gone to Hollow Primary together and been friends thought then too.

There was Aerith who was like an older sister too us all. She was friendly towards everyone, but we knew deep down she could be really harsh if she wanted to. When Pence had started dating me, he'd mysteriously received a black eye, I asked him what happened and he simply replied with 'Aerith's not always nice"

Then there was Selphie, the hyperactive sugar addict, give her some sugar and she bouncing off the walls, too much sugar and she sits there and just giggles, it's kinda creepy when you think about it. She did that when Brunette-bird showed up here on Saturday.

Demyx was like a brother to me. He's so cute at times, like when he's just found a new boyfriend or some gorgeous guy walks past and he points him out. Oh yeah he's gay too.

Last is Olette. She's pretty, smart and good at sports, she's also finally dating long-term crush Hayner, who was decent enough, if a little rough around the edges.

The funny thing about all my friends is they all essentially had brown hair and green eyes. I myself am odd one out in that retrospective, having red hair and blue eyes, but that really made no difference

"Um, Kairi" Naminé started to tell me that Demyx wasn't female, seeing as though I'd said 'ladies'

"He counts as a lady, he's gay," I explained quickly, "now sit down." I seated her next to Demyx and took my own usual spot next to Selphie.

"So Kairi," Aerith said, "What's this I hear of a stalker?" obviously they'd interrogated Selphie after she saw me.

"Okay," I began to explain, "This guy, Sora, has been following me all week. He had the nerve to show up when Selphie and I were having coffee" I nodded to Selphie

"And his boyfriend showed up too" she nodded in agreement

"I had a spare on Tuesday, so I went and checked out the library, which is three stories high by the way," I informed them about the sheer size of the library, for a small school I found it ridiculously huge, but for a book worm like me it was perfect, "And he followed me there"

"Holy crap" Naminé piped up "Brunette-bird's stalking you?" she asked

"Yeah, why else would he talk to us in the hallway" I rolled my eyes "anyway, the weirdest part is, he's gay." I continued my story "he has a boyfriend and everything"

"Gay?" Demyx inquired, "I might just know him," he pulled his mobile phone from his jacket pocket "You said his name was Sora?" he asked, I nodded in reply and he proceeded to scroll through the names in his phone.

"He could take a while," I said to Naminé, "so what's been happening since I left?" I asked, Hollow high my not be my school anymore but my friends went there and I wanted to know how they were going. Olette and Selphie exchanged looks then squealed in unison

"You remember Zack right?"


	8. Milo

Shazi-ChanPage 2

Sora:

For the hours after school I tried to call Riku but received no answer. I think I left around ten messages on his message bank, all of them apologizing and telling him I love him. In the end I threw my phone to the end of my bed hoping desperately for him to call me back. I found a ball and started bouncing it against the wall, I'd also turned my stereo playing soft music that Riku and I both adored, giving me some background noise.

I'd been sitting there monotonously bouncing the ball against the wall for a few minutes when my cat, Milo, walked in. They say 97% of animal owners talk to their pets as if they were humans. I have to say that I'm one of that 97%. I've had some decent conversations with Milo.

"Hey, Milo, what're you doing?" I asked him. To be honest I wasn't expecting an answer, he jumped up onto me bed and started smooching me leg. I rolled the ball down the side of my bed in easy reach for later use and began to stroke Milo. He started purring really loudly. He flopped at my side and smooched the bed. Then he meowed.

"What?" I asked and he meowed again. As if to tell me I'm depressed "I'm not depressed" I told him firmly. He reached up a paw and hooked his claw into my pant leg. Small gesture from animals made you realize things and sometimes you just wanted to deny it.

"What?" I prompted; before he could meow his reply by phone rang, singing 'Sanctuary'. I dove for it hoping and praying that it was Riku.

"Hello."

"_Sora yes?"_ the voice on the other end seemed vaguely familiar.

"Yeah."

"_You know Kairi right?"_

"_Tell him he's a dirty fag." _someone in the background said to the caller; I knew I was meant to hear it too

"Right, what do you want from her?"

"_Nothing, it's you I need to speak to."_

"What?"

"_Stay away from her."_

"I don't follow."

"_Don't go near Kairi." _ And they hung up. I pondered for a moment if Kairi was already taken but quickly shook it from my mind. I liked guys not girls. Besides I already had a guy, his name was Riku and we we're only having a quarrel. I hoped

"Right Milo?" I asked the cat for confirmation and he, of course, meowed. Normally Milo helps me in these sought of situations, by now he was just making it worse

Page 2


	9. Phone Call

Shazi-ChanPage 2

Kairi:

"Shush you guy's I got him on the phone" Demyx interrupted our gossiping. Turns out Aerith's long standing crush Zack finally worked up the courage to ask her out, but that wasn't who Demyx had on the phone.

"Sora yes?" He asked. He was talking to none other than Brunette-bird. I groaned quietly to myself. I know they meant well but I could handle myself.

"You know Kairi right" Demyx frowned, he was making sure he got the right number I know, but this was getting worse by the second. I had to make it up to poor Brunette-bird, as if I didn't already feel bad about what happened at Seventh Heaven last time with Silver-bird.

"Tell him he's a dirty fag" Aerith said to Demyx, I knew she was heard over the other end anyway, she did it deliberately.

"He heard you," I whispered angrily to Aerith. Demyx spoke again and Aerith laughed

"Good" she smiled sweetly to me. Aerith could be really cruel at times, and this was one of those times. I felt really bad for Brunette-bird now. I was going to make up for it, somehow.

Demyx finally hung up the phone, it may've only been a short conversation but for me it lasted forever. A terrible, guilty forever.

"Sweetie, I don't think he'll annoy you anymore," Demyx said proudly.

"Dem" I whined, this wasn't what I wanted to happen, it was completely the opposite.

"Sweetie we can't be there for you all the time, so we have to do what we can, while you're here," Demyx explained lightly, little did he know he was just making the situation worse.

"Thanks guys" I tried my hardest to look thankful. After all they were only doing what they thought was best. "Hey Nam, it's getting late, your dad's not going to be happy if you're late home" I'd been to Naminé's house and he was pretty upset when we were a little late because I'd lost the left shoe of my favourite pair.

"Right," Naminé nodded in agreement, "it was nice meeting you," she waved to them as we left.

"What do you think?" I asked Naminé when we were out of earshot

"About what?" she asked, I rolled my eyes; Naminé was a little slow on the uptake sometimes.

"About my friends" I explained, she thought for a few seconds before replying

"They're nice" she smiled and I laughed "what's funny?" she asked, and I laughed harder

"Come on Naminé," I wiped a tear from my eye, that's how hard I was laughing "I know for a fact my friends are weird" I contained my laughter and let her tell her real opinion.

"Selphie scared me," she concluded, I looked at her expectantly "A lot," she added. We both burst into laughter at that.

Page 2


	10. Double Biology

Shazi-ChanPage 2

Sora:

I glanced at the time table stuck to the door of my locker. The word 'biology' spread across two blocks greeted me this morning. Biology has to be the single most horrifying subject at the moment. Both Kairi and Riku in the one class. I doubted my day could get any worse.

I dragged myself down the hallway to the classroom designated for today's horrible lesson. I noticed that I'd arrived before Vexen but alas still late enough to be given the choice seat of next to Kairi or next to Riku. I groaned to myself and took the seat next to Kairi, who glanced at me questioningly, then to the back of the room to Riku.

"You two are still fighting?" She asked me, I could literally feel the icy glare Riku was giving me even though I refused to look back there. I nodded in reply to Kairi question and stared blankly at the board. "He'll forgive you" she smiled to reinforce her statement, but that didn't give me a lot of hope. Riku never returned my calls.

"Okay, the rats haven't arrived yet so it seems we're still preparing" Vexen cheerfully entered the room, sat his books down and turned to the board. I can't believe anyone can be so cheerful about dissecting rats or at this hour of the morning. I saw Kairi breath deeply before standing up.

"I've had enough" she glared at Vexen

"Excuse me?" Vexen turned around and looked at Kairi in surprise.

"For two week we've been preparing to cut up rats" she began her speech, she faltered slightly when she said 'rats'

"Indeed we have" Vexen nodded, totally bewildered by the looks of it. He'd obviously never had someone yell at him about his work, let alone a student.

"If I'd known that I'd spend these two weeks feeling sick, I would never have chosen this subject" she reached for her biology book that was on the table. I didn't know what she was doing with it but I know I didn't want to find out.

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?" Vexen, who apparently reclaimed his composure, prompted. Kairi gripped her book tight.

"I quit!" she yelled. She hurled her book at Vexen. It was good shot might I add, unfortunately Vexen ducked and it hit the board instead. She grabbed the rest of her things and stalked angrily out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her

"Well" Vexen turned back to the board and began writing he then paused to say something, "I'd appreciate it if nobody else threw anything at me, thank you kindly" he then continued the lesson as if nothing even happened.

Naminé sat watching Vexen the whole time with her hand over her mouth. I believe she was suppressing laughter. I had this sudden feeling that this was all planned, and I wished recess would arrive faster so I could get away from it.

Page 2


	11. Inner Workings Of Light and Darkness

Shazi-ChanPage 2

Kairi:

I just may have overdone it with this stand, but throwing a book at a teacher was something I've never had the privilege to do before. Plus the look on Mr. Evens face was priceless.

Knowing I had the entire morning to myself I decided to do some catch up reading. I had an entire two stories worth of a library to get through, I'm gonna need all the time I can get.

"Sick of biology?" Zexion greeted me at the door. Zexion was the librarian, the library was actually open to the public and Zexion dotes his life to books. He's tall and skinny, I doubt he eats a lot, has a strange purple, silver hair colour that I've yet to find the right word to describe, however it does remind me of Silver-bird.

"I am" I nodded, strange as he may be, wearing his glasses only on odd days, like his vision is only impaired some of the time, and always holding, his priceless, handwritten copy of 'The Inner Working of Light and Darkness.'

"Grab a book and read for a while you're more than welcome" he smiled, he was over protective of his copy of Ansem the wise's book but every other book in the library was for everyone to share, and he was obviously happy to do so.

I browse on the first floor for a while, so many books I want to read, but I decided on a smaller, less valuable copy of "The Inner Workings of Light and Darkness" which was recommended to me by Pence. Apparently this book was a turn of the century classic and was creating cults across the world. I doubted that highly but some people to take things a little too seriously.

I settled in a nice corner and began to read. Truth be told I've never read a book for more then an hour and not fallen asleep. This was no exception, around 120 pages in I was sound asleep.

Naminé woke me at recess when she found me and handed me a biology book.

"Mr. Even asked me to give it back" she shrugged; it was the very book I threw at his head. I stood up and stretched, I needed that nap. I glanced around for Zexion and found him routinely straitening the shelves nearby.

"Hey Zexion" I called for his attention; he glanced up from the books he was placing back on the shelf and pushed his glasses back up. "Do you know if they're updating the biology books next year?" he paused to think, Zexion was also in charge of second hand school books.

"I believe they are" he replied "I'm afraid you can't sell yours" he smiled apologetically.

"That's alright," I grinned at Naminé, "Thanks anyway!" I called. I linked arms with Naminé and we skipped to our lockers. Our plan was going brilliantly

Page 2


	12. Three Stories High

Shazi-ChanPage 2

Sora:

The day after Kairi threw her book at Vexen, Naminé repeated the stunt. Nowhere near as gracefully but she still ended up throwing something at him. Her aim wasn't as good either

"Sora, what on earth happened between you and Riku?" Yuffie questioned me in English. I really didn't want to talk about it three days and Riku hasn't called me back, and all the times I've seen him at school he glares so hard I can still feel him doing it when I turn away from him.

"Nothing" I lied, " I'm trying to pay attention" I was really that interested in what Quistis, the English teacher had to say, but the only way I could think of to keep Yuffie and Tidus off my back was to at least pretend to be interested, so far it wasn't working anyway.

"It can't be nothing if all Riku does is glare at you" Tidus prodded me, at time when I didn't tell him what he wanted to know he poked and prodded me until I did but I wasn't going to give in, not this time.

"I said it was nothing" I snapped, they left me alone for the remainder of the English lesson but I knew that as soon as the bell rang the real interrogation would begin this time with Yuffie leading. Miraculously I managed to get away before they could catch me and went wherever my feet decide to take me. Which under the circumstances I hoped was far away from everyone.

I ended up three stories in the air, on the roof of the library. I looked down on the school and realised how small it really was, I could put a name to the face of every student in the school. I saw Ashe and Baltheir, a couple in year 12 walking down the path talking to one another. There was Penelo and Larsa, a pair of year 8 students being harassed by Marluxia the gardener for walking on his precious garden.

I could've named more if I really wanted to but there was only one person I wanted to see and one I wanted to hurry up and call me back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" someone behind me demanded. I spun around to see Kairi and Naminé carrying some things up the stairs.

"A paper shredder and biology books?" I asked,

"That's not answering me question" Kairi glared at me

"I'm thinking" I replied and she scoffed "what in the name of kingdom hearts are you doing?" I asked, then blushed as I realised what I said. One of the only books I'd read and enjoyed and I sounded like I was in one of the many cults it created across the world.

"The ultimate plan" She shrugged in reply, apparently unaffected by what I'd said.

"Kingdom hearts?" you mean like Ansem's book?" Naminé asked. Obviously she'd read 'The Inner Workings of Light and Darkness' not that I was surprised by that at all, there aren't many people who haven't. I ignored Naminé's question.

"Do I really want to know?" I asked, rhetorically of course, but Kairi answered anyway.

"I Have a reputation" she put the paper shredder down "but if you want', we'll hold off phase three to allow you to complete phase two" I was suddenly dragged into whatever these to were planning and I had no escape, I sighed

"What's phase two?" I really had no choice in the matter anymore, judging by the look on Kairi's face she'd have to kill me if I didn't join, just to avoid getting caught. They exchanged looks and Naminé stepped closer to me

"Do you like Mr. Even?" Kairi asked with a sly smirk in her face

"No" I replied, worried that this could turn out very bad for me

"Enough to quit Biology?" Naminé stood on tip toes in and attempt to be intimidating. I'd spent all of high school in her class thinking of her as a freak, I noted now that this petite blond girl was actually adorable. Especially when she was trying to be intimidating.

"Hell yeah!" I'd take any excuse to quit that subject

"Tomorrow morning when you quit you meet us down stairs" Kairi's smirk turned into an evil grin and she told me what to do. Naminé attempted to lift the paper shredder for Kairi but failed miserably.

"I'll leave you to it" I nodded to them and went down the stairs. Yuffie and Tidus were probably wondering where I'd gotten to and I think I was not ready for their interrogation.

Page 2


	13. Paper Shredder and Biology Books

Kairi:

Naminé quit Biology the next day just as planned. She said her exit wasn't as good as mine but she still managed to throw something. We spent all of recess making poster saying, "Vexen Even shouldn't be allowed to teach in schools"

Halfway through recess Zexion came to inform us that'd he was going to retrieve some books from his favourite store and asked us to keep watch on things.

That was our cue to nick he paper shredder for phase three. I lugged the paper shredder up to the roof while Naminé carried the books. We went to the roof because the third flor was storage for books that Zexion was yet to repair so no one would be there to here the roar of the shredder and no one on the floors below would hear it either.

Naminé opened the door to the roof, since I was carrying the paper shredder, we stepped out to see non other than Brunette-bird looking down at the school. Despite how sorry I felt for him I was furious, he was intruding on our plan.

"What the heel are you doing here?" I asked, he spun around and looked blankly then pointed to the paper shredder

"A paper shredder and biology book?" he asked. I glared at him; he's not very good at answering questions.

"That's not answering my question," I snapped, Demyx's mean phone call or not he was really getting on my nerves.

"I'm thinking" he frowned and I scoffed. As if, I doubt a lot crosses this kid's mind. "What in kingdom hearts are you doing?" he asked then blushed. I ignored his blatant reference to 'The Inner workings of Light and Darkness'

"The Ultimate plan" I replied heatedly

"Kingdom hearts?" you mean Ansem's book?" Clearly, Naminé had read it too, bloody books and their cults.

"Do I really want to know?" he asked rhetorically, completely ignoring Naminé might I add, I love it when people ask rhetorical questions because I always have an answer for them.

"I have a reputation" I put the paper shredder down. Believe it or not paper shredders get heavy after talking them up three flights of stairs. "But if you want we'll hold off phase three and allow you to complete phase two"

"What's phase two?" he ask wearily I looked and Naminé and knew she was thinking the same thing I was, Brunette-bird was going to help us in our plan whether he wanted to or not. Naminé stepped closer to him and I smirked

"Do you like Mr. Even?" I asked, though a better one popped into my head at that moment.

"No" he replied, he sounded worried about something, I thought it might be the situation he was in, but that was his own fault for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Which he seemed to do a lot.

"Enough to quit biology" Naminé stood on her tiptoes in an attempt to be intimidating, but of course she was too small and she only reached his shoulders. If anything, it was cute, not intimidating, but Naminé's had a serious boost of confidence lately, and I don't think I'm the only one who's noticed.

"Tomorrow morning when you quit meet us down stairs" I grinned. Naminé tried to lift the shredder and failed miserably, which was exactly why I, not her, carried the damn thing up here anyway.

"I'll leave you to it" Brunette-Bird sighed and then quickly left the roof. I'll be talking to him later about this; standing up to the ones in charge is something I take _very_ seriously.

"C'mon Nam, I'll take the shredder, its way too heavy for you" I grinned at Naminé; she blushed when I used her nickname and hid behind the biology books. She's still not used to having a friend yet.


	14. Silver Bird?

Riku:

I usually spend my lunchtimes sitting with Roxas, Axel and Sora but Sora was missing. Glad I didn't have to look at his face, I ate what I could of my sandwich. Aunt Jen* makes the best sandwiches, but I just couldn't eat it today. I wanted to see if Sora had called but Roxas had taken my phone. Hell I don't think I really know what I want, as far I can tell I'm just contradicting myself and making up excuses.

"Riku, you really have to stop moping around" Roxas, who was unfortunately Sora's cousin, tired to cheer me up. Being one of my best friends, I knew he meant best, but I don't think taking me phone was really helping. Axel sat his chin on Roxas's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist and I felt a wave of anger creep through me. Normally seeing them like this wouldn't faze me at all; they'd been dating since I met them, A.K.A 5 years, but this, whatever it was, with Sora was really getting on my nerves.

"You can find much better," Axel added to what Roxas had said, "Not saying that your cousin is bad or anything," he said quickly when Roxas glared at him. I wasn't sure whether or not I was angry with Sora, I was but I wasn't.

I swear I'm going to pull my hair out if anymore contradicting thoughts when through my head.

"Fine," I huffed "you want me to stop moping, give me my phone back" I held my hand out impatiently and reluctantly Roxas handed over my phone.

"This isn't going to help Riku; you know how Sora gets sometimes." Roxas said

"Christ Roxas, I can take care of myself" I muttered angrily I quickly stood up and left the pair to argue over what Axel had said about Sora and whatever else they could nit pick at.

The second I was out of sight, I opened my message inbox. I had ten messages from Sora, and whatever everyone else I knew had decided to send me. I ignored the messages from everyone else and opened the first one labelled with the name Sora.

_Riku, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You know I love you right? Please call me_

Sora was sorry, that was all I needed to read. I got out of my inbox and pressed the three buttons that speed dialled his number.


	15. Break Up

Shazi-ChanPage 2

Sora:

I was walking around the school when I heard a muffled _Sanctuary _coming from my pocket and cringed. I thanked my lucky stars it was lunch time. I pulled my phone out of me pocket and didn't even bother to check the number.

"_Babe" _I heard a breathless whisper as I answered my phone. At the sound of his voice my stomach heaved with guilt. I didn't even get a chance to say hello

"Riku?" I questioned, he didn't answer for a few seconds.

"_Do you want to meet up later?"_ He asked. I blanked, and then my mind was flooded with questions: Didn't Riku hate me? Is he tricking me? Does he forgive me? "did Axel have something to do with this?

Then it clicked, I'd sent around ten messages apologizing to him. I regret leaving a lot of them now.

"I have things to do tonight" I lied, even though we fighting, we were still technically dating and I felt the need to preserve his feelings.

"_Okay then"_ he mumbled. I sighed, I knew it'd come to this. I really don't want o hurt Riku but there are some things I need to get soughed in my life.

"Look Riku about those messages-"

"_I forgive you Sora"_ he cut me off, he sounded bright.

"You may forgive me for that but I can guarantee you'll hate me after this" I muttered. It was true, what made me sad was that Riku was just going to be on a list of my many ex-boyfriends.

"_I don't understand" _he was confused and even over the phone I knew he'd be frowning. His head would be cocked to the side, a habit I'm not ashamed to say I picked up from him.

"We're better off apart Riku" I sighed again "It's over between us"

I hung up before I could hear his reply because the Riku I was seeing in my head was breaking my heart in two. His confused face twisting hideously into agony and his incredible aquamarine eyes clouding over with tears.

I could feel my own eyes stinging hotly as they threatened me with my own tears of pain. Out all all the guys I've dated only Riku has made me feel so horrible for dumping him. Only Riku's face haunted me throughout the final conversation and for that I stil love him.

Page 2


	16. Loveless

Kairi:

My mother, Aqua and my father, Reno left me notes to inform me they'd be home late. I sat alone with my homework spread across the kitchen table ranging from rough sketches of random objects for art to the four inch thick text book I'm forced to work through for maths.

I was currently completing some English work, which was to study three separate acts from the play _Loveless,_ (A/N: 1) and analyse them. The only thing I can think about is how sick I am of the stupid '_gift of the goddess'_

My phone scared the crap out of me when it suddenly began to sing _'Simple and Clean'_ signalling a phone call

"Hello" I answered

"_Is this by any chance Kairi?" _whoever it was on the other end sounded very familiar to me, but I couldn't pick who it was.

"I'm Kairi" I replied "and might I ask whose calling?" I prayed for whatever holy deity that may be listening that this wasn't payback for what Demyx and Aerith did.

"_Sora"_ he replied. I froze, my copy of _'Loveless' _fell to the floor with a small 'thud'

"Tell me exactly how you got my number, because I know I didn't give it to you and no one beside Nam in the school has it" I demanded, I hate it when people get my number and randomly call me. Even worse it was brunette-bird.

"_Some girl gave it to me"_ he replied, I could see him shrugging in my mind.

"What did she look like" I could probably pin it down if he gave me a description

"_Brown hair, green eyes" _he offered. I groaned, a vague description wasn't what I was looking for. Although he'd narrowed it down to all my friends minus Namine.

"_Her hair was short" _he tried again. Of course it was her, I didn't describe him to the others and she'd seen him before. She may have been sugar high at the time but she remembers everything.

"Selphie" I growled venomously

"_What?" _I must have sounded pretty menacing because Brunette-bird sounded scared.

"She's planning something" I muttered angrily. Damn Selphie.

"_You really think so?" _ He asked

"I know her better then you" I snapped

"_Okay sure, I'll see you later" _he hung up.

"Damn it" I picked up my copy of _'Loveless' _from the floor. "Damn it, damn it, damn it" I repeated my curse. I then proceeded to string it together with things like 'Sora' and 'Selphie' plus some very colourful words thrown in between.

--

A/N: 1 if you don't understand where _'Loveless' _came from I suggest you research up on Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core. Not sure if I mentioned this but Riku's Aunt Jen is short for Auntie Jenova, yet another reference to Final Fantasy VII XD


	17. Yuffie Wants Details

Shazi-ChanPage 1

Sora:

I sat on the veranda at home with my head spinning. Earlier I'd broken up with Riku which rendered me unable to concentrate on anything but a pain in my chest that refused to go away. Then when I was walking home Naminé and some girl I now know as Selphie called me over. Selphie handed me a folded piece of paper then shooed me off.

Said piece of paper had none other than Kairi's phone number on it and I was dumb enough to call her. She was now very angry at Selphie and I'm sure I'm going to be held responsible for whatever ends up happening to her.

---

"So you and Riku are still fighting?" Tidus asked the next day at lunch, Thursday was usually a pleasant day, but no day was pleasant after breaking up with Riku. I hadn't said a lot since then so I imagine he and Yuffie were worried.

"No," I replied sullenly, "We broke up" I shrugged; my heart still aches from doing that. I'd call him to explain but I doubt he'd answer my call.

"When?" Yuffie asked, she may not take interest in my boyfriends while I'm still dating them but my break ups are usually filled with liquorice all-soughts of juicy gossip for her to spread.

"Yesterday" I replied. I'd been though this routine before. I give her every single detail of the break up and she predicts whether or not their going to turn strait or not. Nine times out of ten she was right, and I've dated enough guys to confidently come up with those statistics.

"Details," she urged.

"I really don't want to" I stared at my shoe. I counted the number of holes for my laces, eight in total.

"What do you mean you don't want to" Yuffie looked horror struck.

"Because Yuffie, I may have broken up with him but out all my boyfriends I've ever had, I still care about his feelings, and if it wasn't for that stupid new girl I'd still be dating him" I yelled, then glared at her as hard as I could.

"What does the new girl have to do with you and Riku" Tidus asked. He had his index finger on his chin and was looking up at the sky in thought

"Long story short, because of her I think I might actually be strait" I confessed. Now that I'd said it I actually started to believe it to be true.

Page 1


	18. Get Vexen Fired

Page 2

Kairi:

"He'd better get here soon," I stamped my foot impatiently. Naminé and I had been waiting for at least half an hour for brunette-bird to show up.

"I'm going to assume you don't want to lug that thing up here for a third time" Naminé pointed to the paper shredder I'd carried up the stairs. We'd been shredding the biology books, but brunette-bird was yet to be informed on that plan. Which was a bad thing.

"Hey ladies," Brunette-bird emerged from the library.

"You're late" I glared at him, "very late," I tapped my foot impatiently. All brunette-bird seemed to do was irritate the crap out of me, I subconsciously wondered why that was.

"Vexy wanted to have a chat with me" he shrugged. No doubt it had something to do with silver-bird. Which reminds me; Brunette-bird seems kind of sad whenever I see him. Maybe I should try to be nicer.

"Do you have your book?" I asked, I tried to sound less annoyed with him. It was very difficult to do but I think I pulled it off nicely. He flashed me a grin and threw the book to Naminé. She caught it most ungracefully too.

"Did you manage to throw anything?" Naminé asked cheerily, either not noticing my clear irritation or she was being extra nice to him and doing a much better job than I was.

"No I just yelled a little and he told me to wait outside until he got the class settled." I couldn't help but glare at him. In the space of three minutes he's gone from cheerful, to looking sad and back again. He has worse mood swing than I do and I'm a teenage girl!

"Three days and we launch phase three" I giggled to myself. I grabbed Brunette-birds book from Naminé and began to rip out the pages. I vaguely registered him looking at the sky

"I'm yet to be informed on this plan of yours Kairi." He glanced at me then looked back to the sky. I blinked in confusion; he called me by my name.

"_And I liked it" _a small voice in my head interrupted my confusion

"_What!?" _I demanded back

"_It's nice when he says my name."_

"_It most certainly is not." _I shouted back at the voice, willing it to be quiet. I. Felt. Sorry for brunette-bird, I didn't. Like. Him.

"Kairi" he waved his hand in front of my face snapping me back into reality.

_See, I do like it" _my conscious told me as my stomach did a back flip. For the first time since I met him, I truly looked at him. I stared at his eyes. Marvelling at how blue they were.

"Earth to Kairi: The plan" Naminé's voice brought me back to here and now, back to my plan.

"Right," I nodded. Still recovering from my miniature mental breakdown praying that none of it showed on my face, though I'm sure that argument in my head would resurface later on. "The plan is to get Vexen fired, or at the very least get suspended for trying."

"That's it?" Brunette-bird raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Basically" I nodded, there was more to it than that.

I glanced at his biology book in me hands. Apart from my tearing, it was in perfect condition. I assumed this was because of a certain silver haired distraction.

"Man, I hope this works" he grinned again.

Page 2


	19. Ramble

Page 1

Sora:

I believe I've done everything to get into Kairi's good books. When we were on the roof I noticed how pretty her hair looked in the sunlight.

I thought about what Kairi said. I doubted that the whole thing was just about Vexen. As far as I've know he hasn't done anything noticeably wrong by her. There was more to this plan than just getting a biology teacher fired. There had to be.

Also I think I'm getting better at understanding women. I'd been spending a lot of time with Kairi and Naminé and I think I've picked up a few things.

"Sora, are you paying attention?" Kairi growled at me. Her face was severe. I hadn't noticed that I'd blanked, though I'm pretty sure I heard the name 'Brunette-bird'

"I am now" I managed a grin. This had the opposite effect to the intention. Her frown turned into a scowl.

"Don't grin at me you lazy bum" she kicked the paper shredder to life, literally. After her slight blank out before she seemed more irritable. Mainly towards me, she smiled sweetly to Naminé and used a much nicer tone then when she said anything to me.

I really need to work the whole strait thing out because I don't think she quite understands why I'm here.

Kairi and Naminé were whispering to each other when I looked back at them. They'd only known each other for three weeks and already they're like sisters, it's ridiculous. Even more ridiculous is how easily they could pass off as sisters, they look so much alike.

I was still thinking when Naminé squealed, which scared the crap out of me. Kairi shushed her and glared at me for noticing. Maybe I don't know as much about girls as I thought I did.

Conclusion: Girls are ridiculously hard to understand, someone should write a manual for them.

Page 1


	20. Speak Without Thinking

Page 2

Kairi:

I spent that afternoon at Seventh Heaven, with Aerith, Demyx and Olette. I just wanted something to distract me from thoughts about Brunette-Bird. I wasn't willing to let me thoughts head in _that _direction.

"So honey, did he leave you alone?" Just me luck, Demyx wants to know if my stalker has left me alone after his call. Because, y'know that's not the subject I wanted to avoid like the plague at all.

"No, he still hangs around" I replied dully, I poked at my coffee. Any other time and I'd be glad to talk about this kind of thing. I hoped Aerith would catch my mood and make Demyx stop.

"Kairi, he's creepy" She scoffed. She picked up on my mood I knew it, but she did the opposite of what I wanted.

"He's actually really sweet" I said without thinking. Damn it! If I'd thought about what to reply I most certainly wouldn't have said _that._

"So you talk to him now?" Demyx demanded, a little over the top, since he stood up like a drama queen.

"Kairi, I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to talk to you stalker." Olette put into the conversation. I had to agree, conventional people wouldn't talk to someone who was stalking them. But I just happened to not belong to that group of people.

I thought carefully of what to say next, shooting my mouth wasn't going to help the situation. Especially since I'm pretty sure my sanity flew away this morning.

Then my phone rang. I excused myself quickly from the conversation and answered.

"Hello"

"_Um, hi" _I frowned when I heard who was calling. Brunette-Bird once again.

"What do you want?"

"_Um tomorrow, we launch the plan right?" _he asked timidly

"Yes" I rolled my eyes, tomorrow was Friday, and the last phase of _Operation: Get Vexen Fired _would be put into action.

_Right" _he muttered

"Don't forget the posters" I growled. He was in charge of bringing our posters saying 'Vexen Even shouldn't be allowed to teach in schools'

"_I won't"_

"You better not" I hung up quickly and noticed my three friends whispering among themselves.

"Posters?" Aerith raised a questioning eyebrow

"Another stand" Olette concluded.

"Kairi you've only been at that school for a few weeks" Demyx whined.

The three of them had been subject to many of my plans including _Operation: Lunch Lady, Short Skirts _and of course_ Winter Uniform._ Suffice to say we got suspended a lot. One of the many reasons my parents decided to switch me from Hollow High To Radiant High.

"A few weeks is plenty of time to protest about a biology teacher" I shrugged. The three of them sighed in unison.

Now if I could just get my hands on Brunette-Birds phone to erase my number all will be well.

Page 2


	21. Operation Launch

Page 2

Sora:

"Alright, Biology and the other classes are beginning. The plan is to sneak around and put the posters up." Kairi was pacing like those army leaders briefing their troops, hand behind her back, not looking at me or Naminé and her voice radiating authority. She glanced sideways at us. "Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am" Naminé and I saluted her in unison. She handed us a stack of posters each.

"Remember not to be seen, when you run out head to the library and if you are seen, make sure you don't look like you're up to no good" she directed the last part at me.

I'm sure Naminé wouldn't be noticed at all, even if someone saw her putting up the posters.

"Move out" Kairi ordered.

Putting up posters was harder than I thought. The senior hallways of the main building were covered in them, it was the only thing on the notice board near the office and I'd stuffed one in every locker I've come across.

Then again, I was only halfway through the main building.

The junior end of the school always felt strange to be in, five years since my first day here at radiant high and not a thing about this end of the school has changed. I could the twelve – thirteen year-olds in their classrooms and I remembered discovering myself.

My only girlfriend ironically shared the same name as my last boyfriend: Rikku, then I came out of the closet, which in a school like this wasn't nearly as hard as it would've been anywhere else.

I was deep in thought, absently sticking up posters, when Kairi came through the back entrance at full speed.

I only had enough time to recognise her before the crashed into me, causing all the posters I had remaining and hers to spill around us as we fell to the floor.

"Damn it Brunette-bird" she cursed, rubbing her head angrily. "Xemnas saw me" she said.

She was just about to get up and leave, but I stopped her. After she knocked me down all proper reasoning and thinking left me and I did the unthinkable. I kissed Kairi, and it was the most amazing thing I've ever done.

Page 2


	22. Damn it

Shazi-ChanPage 2

Kairi:

Holy Crap!

Brunette-bird just kissed me. I seriously didn't see this one coming. First Xemnas Saw me Putting up Posters, I boosted, ran into Brunette-Bird then BAM! His lips were against mine.

As much as I hate to admit it, it felt good. Three days earlier I'd fought with the part of me that had feeling much more than what I was willing to admit. All it took was one kiss to crumble all the arguments I'd made for myself, all the denial. Brunette-bird was welcome to have my heart, because now I was giving it to him.

Someone nearby cleared their throat impatiently. Brunette-bird broke it off and we looked up, only to see and unimpressed Xemnas glaring at us.

"My office, now" he growled. Xemnas had to be the scariest principal I've ever encountered.

XXX

We sat quietly, our heads bowed as Brunette-bird's parents, who arrived first, let loose. At regular intervals Brunette-bird would mumble 'yes mum' or 'yes dad.'

When my parents arrived on the other hand they simply shook their head in disappointment. I'd been in trouble and had my parents called in so many time before my parents made a routine consequence. It used to be a punishment but I was used to it now.

"You know the drill Kairi" mum said, "You're on your own this week, you cook your own meals, clean your own clothes and I expect extra board to go with it." I nodded. As I said it used to be punishment but I was used to it now. My dad merely nodded, he wasn't really into the whole discipline side of parenting.

My thoughts strayed briefly to Naminé who thankfully wasn't caught. Her dad would throw a fit if she had been. That and she could finish the plan.

Xemnas seemed satisfied at our parents' disapproval, more likely Brunette-bird parent yelling because my parents didn't really say a lot. I hope Brunette-bird isn't grounded and suspended.

XXX

Since I was suspended so often Tifa, the owner of Seventh Heaven, always kept a vacancy for work. Plus it was another way I avoided boredom since all my friends were usually either grounded or still at school.

I was on my morning break when my phone rang. I'd come to know exactly who it was since no one else ever called me. Brunette-bird was the only one who ever called me.

"Morning Sora" I greeted him

"_I thought I was Brunette-bird?"_

"What?"

"_You cursed when you ran into me yesterday"_

"I curse a lot" just to prove my point I was cursing in my head at the same time.

"_Yeah, well you called me Brunette-bird."_

"Damn it" I did say I cursed a lot "are you grounded?"

"_No"_

"Meet me at Seventh Heaven at two o'clock"

"_Okay" _he hung up

"Damn it" I growled to myself.

Page 2


	23. Seventh Heaven

Shazi-ChanPage 2

**Sora:**

Surprisingly my parents didn't ground me. Despite the various lectures I got, I'm still allowed out.

"I called Kairi the very next day to work things out with her. Namely because I was very confused about where we stand and I'm sure she's not sure either. Instead of having a talk she asked, or rather ordered me, out for lunch.

Seventh Heaven was the café she and her friends usually went to. I knew where is was because it was right across the road from Riku's Aunt Jen's shop.

"There you are" she was tapping her foot impatiently with her hands on her hips. "I said two o'clock not ten passed two." She growled.

"It took longer to get here then I thought." I shrugged. I wondered why it was she only seems to be mad at me about something.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes.

She dragged me into the safe and sat in a corner that seemed like it was meant for a group a lot larger than two.

"Aw Kairi, suspended and you got yourself a boyfriend" the waitress who came to take our order teased.

"He's not my boyfriend" she snapped, blushing slightly.

"Correction, He's not your boyfriend yet" the waitress winked and Kairi's blush deepened.

"Just some coffee thanks Tifa" she growled, the waitress laughed and left.

"Kairi about yesterday-" I began but stopped

"Sora bout thew whole Brunette-bird-" she began and stopped at the same time as me. She cleared her throat and gestured for me to go first.

"About yesterday and the kiss" I watched her frown slightly "It's just that since I met you, my whole life turned upside down. I've never looked at a girl like I look at you" her frown deepened. "I know you think I'm just some gay guy but because I met you I'm strait." I breathed heavily, awaiting some sought of response. She didn't say a word but just looked at me as several emotions played across her face.

"You're strait" she said slowly, fiddling with a sugar sachet "because of," she paused and breathed deeply too. "Me?"

I nodded in reply. The waitress came back with our coffee and we muttered thanks.

"But you and s-Riku looked so happy" she argued. She caught herself before she could say something about Riku she shouldn't.

"We were" I said "but you caught my eye and stole my heart away" I added quietly.

**Kairi:**

I was hocked to say the least. Silver-bird and Sora looked like two halves of a very complicated puzzle. One of those ones you spend hours trying to figure out only to have someone give you the trick to making them fit perfectly.

I'm the one who splits them apart and no one remembers just how they went together.

"But you and Riku-" I choked. I defiantly hadn't counted on him saying any of that. Especially how I stole his heart, since I was sure Silver-bird had well and truly skated his claim to it.

"We broke up on Wednesday" he said quietly.

That was when I knew exactly what to do. He was already welcome to take my heart and now his belonged to me. I scooted closer to him.

"Sora I whispered "I don't know how you did it," I leaned closer and he seemed to know what was going to happen next. Our lips met and everything melted away around us, all that was left was him and I.

There were no more words left to say between us. All that was confusing and wrong was now right and made sense (save fore the Relations and Functions crap we're doing in maths.)

Page 2


	24. Cromson Bird

Shazi-ChanPage 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _Romeo and Juliet_ or _Twilight_

Kairi:

I met Sora every day last week for lunch. I was meeting him again after school. It made sense since we were now dating/ Aerith slapped her head with frustration when I told them. She disapproved of Sora's status update from 'Stalker' to 'Boyfriend' she can disapprove all she wants, I'm happy.

Demyx, Naminé and Selphie all squealed with joy. I was no longer going to kill Selphie either, instead I owed her big time and Naminé had become like a sister since I'd gone to Hollow high.

Olette just smiled knowingly like she always does. She knew that even with out Selphie meddling, Sora and I would've ended up together anyway.

Besides Sora and I do seem to fit together. He's the Romeo to my Juliet, the Edward to me Bella and all of those other famous couples you can think of.

XXX

"Kairi I'd Like you to meet my friends" Sora introduced me to his friends when we got back to school. "guys-" he attempted

"Oh we know who she is" Yuffie grinned. Yuffie Kisaragi was well known among the population of Hollow high for being a wannabe ninja, from what I've heard she's quite stealthy.

"The girl who turned Sora Tanoshii into a strait man. Tidus laughed. Tidus was very popular among the ladies, but he only seemed to have time for two, now possibly four girls.

"Kairi Tsuki" they sung in unison

"Don't you dare forget Naminé Nagori" I snapped at them. I wrapped my arms around her; she'd been so defenseless while I was away. A girl named Paine took advantage of my absence and she paid the price for that. I had to make sure she was protected should I get suspended again. This reminded me, Vexen Even moved away to teach at some school out of state.

"Well Naminé, any fried of Kairi's is a friend of mine" Yuffie hugged her "considering she's the only partner he's had that wants anything to do with us"

"The more the merrier" Tidus nodded in agreement.

And to think I though going to a new school, would be murder, but I'd found a best friend, a ninja wannabe, a ladies man and the Brunette-Bird to me Crimson-Bird.

Page 2


End file.
